Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-28808867-20140808030213
The one thing I hate about most anime/manga series with a male and female protagonist is that the writers almost always treat the female protagonist with less respect and have the male protagonist completely dominate the series. For example: Pokemon - Satoshi (Ash) has completely dominated Pokemon in the recent series (XY) and has Serena (still the same in the English version) Takeshi'd more than Takeshi (Brock) ever was Brocked. This is why Hikari (Dawn) is my favorite out of all the other female protagonists, she actually had a goal prior to her first appearance and was able to grow on the show. And she actually taught Satoshi a lot of things throughout her time. Misty also was not pushed to the sidelines as she was a huge role model for females. She was strong and feminine and, in general, was a total badass. Digimon - in the original Japanese language of the series. There was no actual protagonist because it was to appeal to both sexes but the English dubbers decided to have Tai dominate the series and have the show depicted for males. And as the multi-series went on. The Japanese version slowly went on with this. Ever since Data Squad, it has been dominated by the male protagonist. Sword Art Online (season 1) - now don't get me wrong. This show is perfection. The series started off perfectly fine and actually had the female protagonist be different than other shows. She was a total badass. But during the second arc, they completely turned her into a helpless damsel in distress which I found completely unnecessary. Fairy Tail - this show is perfection and I love it. However, I despise the fact that Natsu never really lets the others do anything really major. Gray and Erza were protagonists from the beginning and the writers completely overshadow them with Natsu and they also force him down our throats without any warning. And then there's Wendy, a protagonist since season 2 and the writers just basically throw her away sometimes and act like she doesn't exist. And finally, Lucy. Lucy is an amazing character and has an amazing back story, but the writers never really give us anything about her. She is strong, independent, has strong will power, knows who she is, and has amazing magical abilities. But the writers never let her shine. Now that I have my rant out. What I'm trying to say is. Writers, not just in Asia, everwhere always have the male protagonist save the freaking day and it's just so cliche and remotely, just stupid. This is why I love magical girl genre more than any other genres. Ever since Sailor Moon, the genre of magical girl became different. Instead of just transforming into an older version of ones self and trying to become an idol. It now has become the genre where females fight and save the day from evil. Powerpuff Girls and it's Japanese counterpart, Powerpuff Girls Z, also showed this. I'm a feminist, and I truly believe that females are the stronger sex. And it hypothetically kills me when females on TV shows are used to just draw in viewers (in a sexual way) and have them weak and helpless. Women do not need a man to protect them. And most anime/manga series just completely disrespect the female characters, especially the female protagonist.